


The Old Dust in the Flame

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not me, reflected Kate. There's a reason why Miranda hates Kate a lot. Implied KatexMiranda, LizziexGordo. Warning: Femslash. Don't like then don't read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Dust in the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Disney does.

I'm not me, reflects Kate. I am not me, because I don't know who I really am. It's like I have no control in my actions anymore. I know, it's because I always wanted to be popular. But, I don't know who my friends are anymore. Lizzie and Gordo still talk to me, and forgive me for what I have done in middle school. After all, we are learning who we truly are, said Gordo. Always the psychologist that one, no matter how much he tries to hide the fact that he hates psychology, he can actually be a good psychologist, like how his parents are.

However, Miranda doesn't speak to me. She doesn't talk to me.

I think I know why. I kissed her at Danny's party, the one that Lizzie and Gordo didn't get invited. I kissed her on the lips as a dare, and yet something lingers when I kissed her.

I know why I was so cruel to Lizzie all throughout middle school.

I was in love with Miranda, and I was worried that with all the time that Miranda hangs out with Lizzie.

No wonder, Miranda still hates me all those years. I toyed with her emotions, destroyed her best friend more than once.

But I did that all for the name of love.

I guess love and hate can be really close.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
